


Sorry I Bumped Into You There, You Had A Pokémon On You

by IrnBru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because Pokémon is a serious business, Bumping into One Another, Eren Is a Little Shit, LITERALLY, M/M, Meeting Through Pokémon, Pokemon GO - Freeform, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrnBru/pseuds/IrnBru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren first bump into one another - quite literally - in the middle of a quiet street after chasing Pokémon - Eren a Squirtle, Levi a Charmander. It's no surprise that it happens multiple times in the exact same spot. It's not like they're <i>trying</i> to see one another again. It's just chance that the Pokémon keep leading them there.</p><p>After all, you gotta catch 'em all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You better let me catch this Charmander, you little shit

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the recent release of Pokémon GO, I figured why not.
> 
> Disclaimer ~ I own neither Pokémon nor Attack on Titan.

Eren was quite literally running down the street. But no matter where he went, _he couldn't find that damn Squirtle._

 

The little bastard was probably hiding from him, trying to prolong his suffering. Eren could hear Jean's wheezing as he rounded the corner just behind him. "Holy fuck Eren, it's a fucking Pokémon, why the fuck are you running?"

 

Eren scoffed and glared at him. "Don't joke about it, horseface, it's a serious fucking matter. Now shut up, you're wheezing like an 80-year old, I can't concentrate." Eren retorted, taking off again down the next street. Jean groaned loudly, before running after him, praying to whoever the fuck was watching him and laughing that they would end his suffering. Or at least make Eren fall, because that would be fucking hilarious.

 

Eren stopped around a quarter of the way down the street when Jean caught up, but Eren quickly shushed him and slowly began walking forward. Jean looked over at his phone and finally saw the damn Squirtle sitting quite happily in the middle of the street. "Fuck you, you little bastard, I've been chasing around trying to find you for the past fifteen fucking minutes." Eren muttered under his breath, Jean snorting behind him.

 

What Jean saw that Eren failed to notice, however, were the people behind the stupid little thing in the camera. There was a short, raven-haired man walking at exactly the same pace, in exactly the same stance as Eren; and they were heading straight for one another. The tiny man had two friends with him; a tall blonde with big-ass fucking eyebrows, and a woman with this creepy, manic glint in her eyes. Jean looked between Eren and Short-Ass (because Jean didn't know his name, and Jean was a lovely person, hence the cute nickname), before turning to look at the other two.

 

They both looked at him and smirked, noticing the same as Jean had - they were going to walk right into each other. Jean walked over to the other two, and introduced himself, finding out that their names were Erwin and Hanji, and that Short-Ass was actually called Levi, and he was currently trying to catch a Charmander. "Should we say anything, or just let them mortally embarrass themselves?" Erwin asked, watching the two walk towards each other in amusement.

 

"Leave 'em," Jean replied, glaring at Eren, "The little shit made me run non-stop for the past fifteen minutes looking for that damn Squirtle. He deserves the embarrassment." Erwin and Hanji laughed at him, which made him laugh, before the trio fell silent as Eren and Levi neared one another.

 

* * *

 

"Levi, my small darling, where are we going?" Hanji asked, receiving a kick to the shin at the nickname from said tiny man.

 

"Shut it, Shitty Glasses, I'm trying to find where the stupid fucking Charmander is." Levi grumbled, stopping and looking in the direction in which the Charmander was. He began walking again, stopping at the end of a quiet street, looking at the screen and finally seeing the fucking Charmander. He took a few slow steps forward, not noticing the two people at the opposite end of the street.

 

"Erm, Lev--" Erwin started, but Levi immediately cut him off, giving him the finger and telling him to _"Shut the fuck up or else I'll kick your ass so fucking hard you won't be able to shit for a week, Eyebrows."_ And Erwin promptly shut up, stopping next to Hanji a little bit further down the street. They smirked at the boy who looked strikingly similar to a horse, before said horse-child walked over the duo. They found out his name was Jean - fitting, for a horse-, and that the boy he was with was called Eren.

 

"Should we say anything, or just let them mortally embarrass themselves?" Erwin asked, amused at the pair. He listened to Jean retort about how Eren deserved it, after making him run. Hanji and Erwin laughed, Jean joining in, before the three of them turned back to watch Levi and Eren, who were only a few feet away from each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren continued moving forward unconsciously, swiping upwards on his phone to throw the Poké Ball at the Squirtle. Levi had continued moving, not yet close enough to throw the Poké Ball at the Charmander, though he could see it through his camera.

 

They just couldn't see each other.

 

Eren yelped and dropped his phone whilst Levi growled and locked his as they walked right into each other. Eren scrambled the pick up his phone, throwing a fist in the air as he caught the Squirtle. Levi, however, unlocked his phone and the game re-loaded, and when it did, the Charmander was nowhere in sight. Levi growled and pinched the bridge of his nose, before glaring up at the tall brat who had cost him his fucking Charmander.

 

Said brat was smiling happily, before the smile turned sheepish as he looked at the small man who was looking up at him rather angrily. When Eren actually looked at him, however, his breath caught in his throat. _Holy fuck,_ he thought, eyes scanning over the mans face as he took in his details. _It should be illegal to be that hot._

 

Levi looked up at him, angry that he lost the damn Pokémon. His eyes widened as their eyes met, steely grey hues meeting scorching Caribbean. He looked over the brats face for a moment, momentarily forgetting his anger in favour of admiring his face. After realising what he was doing, he put his signature scowl on; narrowed eyes and thin lips.

 

"The fuck are you doing, brat?" Levi growled angrily, looking back down at his phone and trying the find the Charmander once more. After realising he had probably the little dick for the time being - because he would be _damned_ if he didn't find the little shit again -, he locked his phone and put it in his pocket, glaring up at the brat.

 

"Dude, I am so sorry. Well, I'm not really because I finally caught the damn Squirtle. But it must suck to be you." Eren retorted, snickering slightly. When Levi tensed and all but fucking growled, ready to lunge at the little shit, Jean, Erwin and Hanji took that as their cue to leave and take their Pokémon obsessed friends with them.

 

"Well, it was great meeting you three, but I should really take my dickhead of a friend away before he causes any more problems." Jean spoke, giving Eren a _look_ , who raised an eyebrow and turned away slightly.

 

"Us too. Levi can be a bit short-tempered and he's not such a loving person when he's angry. Or ever, really." Hanji pondered, thoughts going off track for a moment before Erwin steered his friends out of the street, throwing a sheepish smile over his shoulder and bidding Jean and Eren farewell. Jean grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt, dragging him out the other end of the street and shouting his goodbye.

 

"Okay, he has _such_ a bad temper. Can you believe him?" Eren snorted, looking back at Jean.

 

"Oh, _he_ does? What about you, picking fights with fucking strangers?" Jean scoffed back, walking away from Eren as he scrambled after him and re-opened Pokémon.

 

* * *

 

"Eren, you _motherfucker,_ if you don't cut this fucking Pokémon crap, I'm honestly going to kill you and dump your body in a lake! _Chill with the fucking running, shithead!_ " Jean shouted after Eren, who was running after yet another Pokémon, and - uh oh, hazard a guess where they were running? The same street where Eren nearly got jumped by a midget!

 

Jean groaned loudly, catching up to Eren and grabbing him by the back of his shirt and spinning him around to face him.

 

"Listen, I'm fine with coming out so you can 'catch 'em all' or whatever, but enough with the running. If you know where they are, then _walk,_ they'll still be there!" Jean hissed at him, releasing his grip on his shirt and pushing him away. Eren glared at him, but it soon became playful as he shoved Jean back and took off running, Pokémon GO off and his phone in his pocket. Jean barked out a laugh and took off after him, not realising they were heading down the same street as the day before.

 

Eren continued running and looked back at Jean, laughing and turning to face forward again. As soon as he turned forward, however, his body collided with something hard and he fell backwards, landing on his ass. Jean started pissing himself with laughter behind him, and Eren watched as a phone skidded beside him. He looked up and - fuck, he was definitely going to die today.

 

Levi sighed angrily and walked over to the stupid fucking kid who had - _once again_ \- made him lose his Charmander. He bent and picked up his phone, checking for any cracks, and unlocking it when he found none. The game re-loaded and there was no Charmander in sight. As he stood again, he gave the kid - Eren, was that his name? - the dirtiest look he could. Levi heard the brat's friend wince slightly as he gave Eren the look, and Levi fought back a smirk and settled for an eye-roll instead.

 

"That's the second fucking time I've lost that Charmander, you shitfuck." Levi spat, watching as Eren scrambled to his feet and backed off from him a little.

 

"Okay, I'm actually kind of sorry this time. But I was just messing around with my friend, you should have seen me coming, short-ass." Eren replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

"I was in the middle of catching it, I wasn't really on the look out for dickheads running into me. You should've been watching where you were going, you little shi-- Wait, what the fuck did you just call me?!" Levi fumed, taking a step toward Eren. Eren laughed nervously and looked to Levi's friends, who were looking at him in sympathy, before he caught Hanji mouthing the word 'Run'. So he did.

 

Levi watched as Eren took off down the street and grabbed his friend on the way past, almost making them fall in the process. Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes before exiting the street and walking away, finding himself thinking of the little shit even though he was angry at him.

 

* * *

 

 

The third time it happened, however, it totally was not an accident. Eren just really enjoyed pissing off the _very_ attractive man whose game he kept fucking up. So when Eren saw Levi walking into the same street that they had bumped into each other in twice already, he smirked and whispered to Jean to shut the fuck up.

 

Levi, on the other hand, found the Charmander again - thank the Lord, he was ready for going crazy -, and was keeping a close eye on the other end of the street where Eren had continued to appear from. He never thought that Eren may have been at the same end of the street as he was, and he sure as fuck didn't hear him either.

 

Eren and Jean walked quietly towards where Levi was, Erwin and Hanji standing at the end of the street waiting for Levi to finally catch it. Eren snickered quietly and Jean looked fucking terrified, before splitting off to stand nervously next to Erwin and Hanji, who were watching Eren with wide eyes as he approached Levi. When he was close enough, he slammed his shoulder into Levi's, knocking the phone from his hand and causing the game to freeze.

 

Levi inhaled sharply, and spun round, already knowing it was Eren. What nobody had been expecting, however, was for Levi to knock Eren flat on his ass. Eren yelped, and looked up at Levi, but was unable to keep the smile off his face. Levi crouched and grabbed Eren by his shirt, pulling him so their faces were inches apart.

 

"That's the last fucking time you do that, shithead. You're making this up to me."

 

"Oh? And how do you suppose I do that?" Eren asked, eyes shining with mirth and a small smile playing on his lips.

 

"By finally letting me catch this fucking Pokémon. And by taking me to dinner, of course."


	2. Eren, there's a Snorlax in here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is finally going on his promised date with Eren, and the evening is going smoothly.
> 
> But, oh, would you look at that. A wild Snorlax appeared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter was requested for their date so here we are. And of course, Pokémon Go is the theme.
> 
> So
> 
> Snorlax.
> 
> That's all.

Levi looked himself up and down in the mirror, before groaning and changing again. Eren was picking him up in an hour and he had no idea what to wear. At all.

 

_I don't want to be formal but I don't want to be too casual either. Fuck, I don't know what to wear or where we're going. I may as well go in the nude and eat off the fucking pavement._

 

Levi finally decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a grey Henley, and quickly changed, nodding when he saw his reflection. He ran a hand through his hair before sitting down on his couch and sighing, thinking about his current situation.

 

_I'm going out for dinner with a stranger I've repeatedly walked into and creatively insulted after trying_ _to catch a Pokémon._

 

Levi snorted at his thoughts as he waited for the brat to pick him up.

 

* * *

 

Eren ran around his room, throwing his clothes over his bed and floor as he tried to find a nice outfit. He picked up a pair of light blue jeans and a black and white plaid button up, and quickly put them on before checking the time.

 

"Fuck!" He yelled to no one in particular, realising he was ten minutes late to pick up Levi. He searched around his apartment for his car keys, finding them quickly and rushing out the door, almost forgetting to lock it behind him in his haste. As soon as the door was locked, he bolted to the elevator and hurried inside. He ran out his building to his car the moment the doors had opened and sped down the streets towards the address Levi had given him.

 

When he pulled up outside his house, he quickly checked his reflection before hurrying to the door, noting that he was twenty minutes late.

 

 _Nice fucking going, Eren. You annoy the shit out of the guy the first few times you meet him, but he asks you on a date - not that I'm complaining, because holy shit he's hoootttttttt_   _\- and you show up twenty fucking minutes late. And on the first date as well. Who even does that, you moron? You'll be lucky if you get a second date, or if he even opens the door. And now you're wasting more time by arguing with yourself, even though you're at his front door. Nice. Should probably knock on the door now. That's a good idea--_

 

Eren was startled from his thoughts as the front door opened and he saw Levi staring back at him with an eyebrow raised. "So, you're twenty minute late and just standing in front of my door?" He asked, staring at him in what could only be described as exasperation.

 

"Erm... Yes?" Eren tried, putting on his cutest smile and rubbing the back of his head. Levi rolled his eyes and walked back in his house, leaving Eren outside. Eren panicked for a fleeting moment, thinking Levi had refused to go on the date with him, but the thought disappeared when he saw Levi reappear in front of him, clutching his phone and locking his door. Eren gave him a sheepish smile and led Levi to his car. Deciding to be a gentleman, he opened the car door for Levi, almost missing the small twitch at the corners of Levi's lips.

 

Eren climbed in the drivers seat and started the engine, and let Levi pick a radio station. After he decided on a rock station, Eren began driving in the direction of the restaurant.

 

"You look really hot." Eren blurted out, cheeks flushing at his own words as he heard himself speak.

 

_What the fuck, Jaeger? You haven't even said 'hi' to him yet. Did you really just say that? Did I actually just--_

 

Eren stopped his rambling thoughts at Levi's soft laughter, and almost sighed in relief.

 

"You're not looking so bad yourself, brat." Levi remarked, a small smile on his face, one that Eren would have missed if he hadn't turned to look at him.

 

And with Eren's blurted confession, they began talking as they made their way to the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

 

As the sat down in their booth at _Sina,_ Eren's choice of restaurant, Levi looked around, admiring the décor, before turning back to Eren.

 

"Do you like it? We can go somewhere else if you don't." Eren stated nervously, fidgeting under the table. Levi bit his lip to hold back his smile.

 

"What the fuck happened to the little shit who kept annoying me and making me lose my Charmander from last week? You're acting the exact opposite tonight." Levi questioned, watching him fidget and stutter.

 

"What, do you think I'm not going to annoy the shit out of you tonight? Because I am, don't worry. I'm just a bit nervous because you're like, _reeaaalllyyy_ hot, and I don't want to screw this up even though I was twenty minutes late to pick you up and then I spent like, another five minutes standing outside your door arguing with myself because I was late and just kinda standing there and I hadn't even said hi before I was blurting out that you looked hot - because you are, like, really, really hot - and I really want to go out with you again even though we've only been on this date for ten minutes and now I'm rambling and I should probably just shut up because you're giving me this look that's really adorable but you look like you want to punch me at the same time and I don't want you to punch me because even though you're small, I get the feeling you have a really good punch and that it'll hurt--"

 

"Jesus Christ Eren, calm down. I don't think I've ever heard anyone say so much in one breath, honestly. I will go out with you again, and I might punch you if you don't shut the fuck up and stop rambling." Levi laughed, unable to keep it in. Eren's face flushed pink and he bit his lip, before laughing as well, realising what he had said.

 

"Shit, sorry. God, I'm such an idiot." Eren laughed, before smiling softly at Levi. "Who would've thought we'd have met over Pokémon, huh? Well, mainly me fucking up your game and making you drop your phone, but it's the same thing." Eren grinned, waving off the comment with a flick of his hand, to which Levi gave him a look. "Okay, so my bad. It was just funny - and quite terrifying - to see you angry. At least you finally got the Charmander though, right?"

 

"Yeah, after who knows how many attempts, no thanks to you, you little shit." Levi spoke, albeit affectionately. A waiter walked by and took their orders, giving them a soft smile as he listened in on the playful argument that ensued, before walking away to give them privacy.

 

Soon enough, their food was in front of them. Levi began cutting up his steak as Eren started eating his lasagne.

 

"Okay, so if Pokémon were real and you could have one as a pet, what one would you have?" Ere questioned after a few moments. Levi sat back and though as he ate.

 

"Hmm. I don't know. If I chose one, could I evolve it when I wanted to?" Levi asked, mulling over his choices.

 

"Yeah, and you can have as many of them as you wanted." Eren replied, taking another bite of his food.

 

"Well at first I would have said Charmander or Pichu, but since I can have as many as I want, then I'd choose Eevee." Levi told him, smirking slightly when Eren slowly looked up to meet his eyes in something akin to disbelief.

 

"Eevee?"

 

"Yep. Eevee."

 

"Of all Pokémon, you would choose Eevee? Why?" Eren asked, sitting back to look at Levi questioningly. Levi ate another bit of steak and swallowed before meeting Erens eyes again.

 

"Well, you said I could evolve it whenever I wanted, and I could have as many as I wanted, so I would get Eevee and evolve it into all the possible evolutions, so I would basically have a shit ton of different Pokémon, but I had the same Pokémon as well. Smart, right?"

 

"... That is actually quite smart. Okay, I'll give you that one. I would have just chosen Pichu or Pikachu because they're cute as fuck." Eren replied, thinking over Levi's answer. In another part of the restaurant, the Pokémon Go intro theme could be heard and Levi and Eren both looked over at where the sound came from, and laughed slightly.

 

"I would check but I ran out of 3G." Eren told him, sighing slightly as though the thought saddened him - which it probably did.

 

"I would check but I'm kind of on a date." Levi teased, making Eren blush and look away, though there was a small smile on his face.

 

The restaurant suddenly got quite, and Levi quite enjoyed the silence until a rather loud gasp shattered the peace, and a series of curses and heavy breathing could be heard.

 

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. STEVEN THERE'S A SNORLAX IN HERE. STEVEN, HOLD MY HAND, I NEED SOME FUCKING SUPPORT" A man yelled, and Levi almost dropped his phone onto the hardwood floor in his haste to get it out his pocket to go on Pokémon Go. Levi heard a chorus of Pokémon intro themes play across the restaurant, and Eren looked like he wanted to bang his head off the nearest wall in frustration.

 

"I can't even catch it. Oh my God. There's a fucking Snorlax and I can't get it. I think I might cry." Eren grumbled to himself, genuinely looking close to tears. Levi waited for the app to load and let out the most manliest yelp he could, which sounded very much like a loud squeak, and promptly tapped on the Snorlax to catch it.

 

After wasting multiple Razz berries and losing a fair amount of Poké balls and Great balls, Levi threw his fist up in the air in silent victory as he caught the Pokémon. He looked up at Eren with a bright smile on his face, which made Eren smile in return. Levi quickly grabbed Erens unlocked phone from the table and turned on his own Hotspot, and connected Eren to his 3G.

 

"Hurry, because I don't know how much internet I have left." Levi told him, handing him his phone back, and the smile on Eren's face made his heart melt and made his own smile just that much bigger. After a few minutes, Eren whooped and shot Levi another bright smile, indicating he had caught the Snorlax. Levi watched as Eren stared at his phone for a few more minutes before locking it and looking back up at Levi with a happy glint in his eyes. Levi turned his Hotspot off and locked his phone and looked back at Eren.

 

Levi watched as Eren reached over and took Levi's hand in his and squeezed his hand gently, which Levi returned with a squeeze of his own. "Thank you, Levi." Eren murmured, and brought Levi hand up to his lips to place a kiss on his knuckles. Levi blushed brightly, but smiled softly and nodded.

 

"Do you want to leave? I'm kinda full. We could go for a walk, or I can just drive you home, if you'd like." Eren asked, rubbing his thumb over Levi's knuckles.

 

"Yeah, let's go." Levi replied and stood, whilst Eren paid the bill and they walked out, hand in hand. They climbed into Erens car and they both decided to head home. They made conversation until the car pulled up outside Levi's house, and once again, Eren got out and opened Levi's door for him. Levi thanked him and they both looked at one another for a moment, before Levi took a step forward and leaned up, and placed a gentle kiss on Eren's lips. Eren reached forward to rest his hands on Levi's waist whilst Levi's hands moved up to hold Eren's face.

 

They stayed like that for a moment before Eren gained courage and swiped his tongue softly over Levi's lips, to which Levi granted him access. They kept the kiss soft and gentle until they broke apart for air, and looked at one another with happy smiles on their faces.

 

"Do you want to come inside? I don't want this date to end yet..." Levi asked quietly, looking up at Eren. Eren nodded and kissed him stupid, before pulling back to lock his car and follow Levi to the door and inside, a warm smile on his face.

 

"This has been the best night ever. I got to go on a date with you, kiss you and go in your house. And I caught a Snorlax!" Eren grinned whilst Levi snorted and closed the door behind Eren and sat down on the couch.

 

"Shut up and get over here and kiss me again, idiot."

 

And Eren did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was less Pokémon things in this chapter, but it was mainly focused on the date, obviously. But I put in as much as I could with out ruining it, and I really like how I turned out.
> 
> I finished writing this at like one in the morning, so sorry about any mistakes!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this if you took the time to read it, and thank you for reading it in the first place!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as well :)
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, my dears


End file.
